Zentraedi Flagship (Macross)
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The largest conventional Zentradi warship seen in Space War I, a Nupetiet-Vergnitzs Class vessel was the lead warship of the Bodol Zer Main Fleet's 67th Glruimual class branch Britai (Adoclass) Fleet. A medium-scale fleet command battleship, the original design for this class of vessel was completed during development competitions in the early years of the Schism War. Over four kilometers in length, these ships are bristling with numerous weapon emplacements and carry a large complement of Zentradi mecha. Britai Kridanik, the Zentradi in command of the Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, was on a search and destroy mission to find Supervision Army survivors when his fleet came upon residual traces of a Supervision Army gun destroyer's defold reaction some ten light years away from Earth. The gun destroyer was naturally the SDF-1 Macross and Britai led his fleet in an operation to intercept it. When the gun destroyer was found completely reconstructed, Britai led many relentless missions to capture the ship, including a daring operation using his own Nupetiet-Vergnitzs vessel as bait. Though Britai's Nupetiet-Vergnitzs was damaged repeatedly during Space War I, the ship remained fully operational during the war and even survived battle against the Bodol Zer Main Fleet. Repaired following the end of the war, the vessel was re-commissioned thereafter and became the first battleship of the New United Nations Forces in December 2012. Model Type - Nupetiet-Vergnitzs Class - Flagship Crew - 3100 crew, 4000 troops and pilots MDC By Location Main Hull (forward 2/3) 600 000 Engines (10) 50 000 ea Heavy Particle Cannons (6) 2 500 ea Particle Guns (200) 300 ea Missile Turrets (240) 300 ea Torpedo Type Laucnhers (6) 2 000 ea Airlocks (many) 200 ea Large Airlocks (12) 1 500 ea Mecha Bay Doors (20) 3 000 ea Sensor Antennas (many) 150 ea Hull per 40ft 200 Armour - stops upto and including standard 30mm rounds Speed Space - Mach 4.6 Atmosphere - Mach 2.3 (can still attain orbit through anti gravity systems) Fold - 1 light year every 6 minutes (hull conformal) Range - Effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 653m Length - 4024m Width - 601m Weight - 170 million tons Cargo - 1008 mixed Battle Pods, 588 Gnerl Fighter Pods, 3 Theatre Scout "Cyclops", several auxiliary craft as well enough supplies to last the entire crew upto 30 months without restocking Power System - Worquli-Quatafilla heat pile system cluster (macross) Weapons Weapon Type - Heavy Particle Cannon Turrets (6) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 4d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Particle Gun turret (200) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 1d6x100 Rate Of Fire - upto 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile Turret (240) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 100 HE air to air missiles, Heavy HE air to air missiles or Plasma Air to Air missiles are carried Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Type Launchers (60) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2000km Damage - varies with warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 40 cruise missile type weapons with one of the following warheads: Heavy HE, Heavy Plasma or Heavy Nuclear Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties -3 dodge vs other capital ships cannot dodge fire from fighters and mecha +2 strike ranged Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 50 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 6000km and can track upto 3000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 6000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 6000km and can target upto 300 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 25cm at 20km, as small as 150cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 500cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 30ly. +1 second of lag for every 10ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 99 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 2 000 000 km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 400 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 400 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG